


"Yes I did, what about it?" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: The president is being a bitch to Supergirl and Alex so Lena gives her a piece of her mind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	"Yes I did, what about it?" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Kara Danvers was a people pleaser. Make no mistake, she knew when to stand her ground, but more often than not she agreed with what was being asked of her, especially when her cape was on and the world saw Supergirl, the superhero, rather than Kara Danvers, the person underneath the costume. She had an innate need to help people and sometimes reaching that goal included partnering up with others who didn't share the same values as her.

Alex Danvers was a rule follower - most of the time. Some rules were made to be broken, she knew this, but her time at the DEO had ingrained a deep sense of respect for the order of things and procedures in her that stepping out of line was only reserved as a last resort.

That was why the two sisters were now stuck at the headquarters of their supposedly clandestine organisation, staring at the digital projection of the president of the United States as she went on and on about their incompetence in handling the latest crisis.

This latest crisis involved an alien invasion, as it usually did, and to make matters more complicated, it involved an invasion of mind controlled aliens. The Super Friends, their temporary name much to Alex's dismay, had been working day and night to protect the citizens of National City and other places in the world. Even with the Flash and the Legends' help, Supergirl and her team's energy sources were depleting fast, and the president's unsupportive speech was doing nothing to boost their morale.

'As I mentioned in our meeting a few days ago, Supergirl, these aliens pose a threat to the citizens of this country, of this world,' the president stated. 'I let you and your cousin handle the situation as you thought was appropriate, but seeing as you have made no real progress since then I must take over and order you to kill any of these aliens you come in contact with.'

'But these are peaceful beings at their core. If I could just disable the link between them and their mind controller, then we can save them all,' Supergirl argued.

'You said the exact same thing in our last meeting and frankly, you're starting to sound like a broke record, Supergirl,' the president spoke with a hint of condescension in her voice.

Lena Luthor was growing tired of the conversation. She could tell it was bringing her girlfriend down and by the sisters' stiff postures, it was clear they were doing their best not to punch the screen. Luckily, people pleasing and rule following were not part of Lena's known assets. She cleared her throat and interrupted the president's monologue.

'Excuse me, Madam President. My name's Lena Luthor,' she introduced once she had the other woman's attention. 'I understand this is a delicate situation we're in and you're under a lot of pressure to resolve this problem, however the Supers and their teams are not your lap dogs. You may be fine with killing hundreds of innocent lives, but that is not how Supergirl or Superman operate. Supergirl is the paragon of hope and you may not believe in her, but I do. She has the ability to change people's hearts and inspire them to be better. It might seem to you like there has been no progress since you last saw them but I can assure you that that is false. She has managed to wake a few of these aliens up and although that may sound like an irrelevant detail to you, this will ultimately lead to the dismantling of this whole telepathic system. The lucid aliens are slowly regaining their memories and once they do, they are willing to shed some light on how this all happened.' She paused for a moment and when she noticed the wide eyed gazes the Danvers sisters were giving her, she didn't let the amusement show on her face. Instead she raised a cocky eyebrow and returned her attention to the country's leader. 'These people know what they are doing, saving lives is part of their daily work, so unless you're prepared to kill those aliens with your own two hands, I kindly suggest you retract your kill order and back off. Madam President,' she added, the formality occurring to her as an afterthought.

The president glared at the CEO but Lena didn't back down. She said what she said and she had meant every word. Finally, the leader pursed her lips in annoyance and said, 'you have one week to solve this issue and after that, we do things my way.' Without further ado, she ended the video call and disappeared from the screen.

Silence followed until Alex spoke up. 'Did she just-? Did you just tell the president of the United States to fuck off?'

Lena raised an eyebrow. 'With more finesse, but yes I did, what about it?'

Alex let out a low whistle. 'That was ballsy, even for you, Luthor, and I'm not sure you did it with that much more finesse.'

The businesswoman had to admit that even though she hadn't used the explicit word, she probably hadn't come off as friendly. 'Fair enough,' she conceded.

Kara smiled at her girlfriend and slipped her hand into hers. 'I for one am glad you stepped in. I was two seconds away from blasting that screen with my heat vision.'

Lena chuckled. 'I noticed. We wouldn't want Supergirl to be sent to a mandatory anger management camp for Kryptonians now, would we?'

The Super shuddered at the thought. 'Hard pass. Plus it was kind of hot to see you defying the president,' she teased.

'Okay, that's my cue,' Alex quickly interrupted before it could escalate further. 'I'm out of here. Kara, don't forget to go talk to those aliens. It's awesome that Lena got the president to back off, but it won't mean shit if we can't get to the bottom of this and solve this.'

Kara nodded impatiently. 'Yes, yes, boss. Now please leave so I can make out with my beautiful girlfriend without having you making disgusted noises behind my back.'

Alex narrowed her eyes at her sister. 'Gladly.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks!  
> Don't forget to drop a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
